


forever is a long time (but i wouldn't mind spending it by your side)

by stellarisms



Series: 2020 Writing Challenge [13]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Platonic Relationships, junkwan besties!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarisms/pseuds/stellarisms
Summary: The best part about being Byeongkwan's self-proclaimed best friend is everything.Literally everything.
Series: 2020 Writing Challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588921
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	forever is a long time (but i wouldn't mind spending it by your side)

**Author's Note:**

> had a lparticularly rough day and decided to write this for today's prompt ("love") instead of what i originally planned.
> 
> hope somebody out there enjoys & feels their heart grow a bit lighter today ❤

The best part about being Byeongkwan's self-proclaimed best friend is _everything_.

Literally _everything._

Maybe it's because Junhee - for all his sociable spirit - is a natural introvert. 

He's learned how to 'fake it,' how to play the part and put on the mask every day he's facing the public eye-- but outside of work? 

Junhee prefers the (relative) quiet of one-on-one interaction. 

Especially with his roommate Byeongkwan.

"Jun-hyung. Jun-juuuuuuuun. Junnie-Bee."

"?! 'Junnie-Bee'?!"

"Like Honey Bee. But Junhee." To Junhee's vague noise of disgruntlement, Byeongkwan scrunches his nose. "What? I think it's cute."

"Well," Junhee retorts, "I don't."

"...So not Junnie-Bee. Okay. Sad to see that nickname go, but--" Byeongkwan whips his phone out of his pocket. "--I'll see if Donghun-hyung wants to use it for you, instead."

"What the-- **_noooo_**!" Junhee does a half-flop, half-lunge for Byeongkwan sniggering at the other end of the bed. "Don't you dare give him any...any _more_ weird ideas!"

Byeongkwan, cackling, tosses his phone off the bed.

It lands on the rug laid out there with a muted thump.

"Whyyyyy? He loves giving people nicknames! Just like I do!" 

"I **know** …" One face to palm slap later, Junhee bemoans. "What I don't know is why I put up with both of your antics the way I do."

"Please," sniffs Byeongkwan, turning up his chin in a dramatic (ri)pos(t)e. "You love us. Especially me."

It's been a long, long month.

Maybe Junhee could blame lack of sleep or the dismal weather all throughout the month of May for what rises to his chest then.

The strangest, growing urge to sweep his other favorite 'baby' into his arms and ruffle his hair and cuddle with him out of pure platonic affection.

"Especially you, yes." So Junhee does - doesn't hesitate to tug his pajama sleeve and pull Byeongkwan close to his chest for an extended hug. "You're ridiculous. And you're very, very lucky that I love you. I can't think of anyone else outside of this dorm other than Choice who would, you know."

Byeongkwan giggles and snorts over that, resting his head on the line of Junhee's shoulder.

"You're right about one thing: I don't need **anybody's** approval. Except for you, the other members, and all my lovely Choice." He sounds sincere, soft. Junhee doesn't doubt Byeongkwan is, either; that clear-cut honesty is what he's known and most beloved for. "That's all anyone needs, dontcha think?"

"Hmm?" Junhee's eyes - and attention - have fallen shut while he laid next to his roommate, stroking his hair while Byeongkwan practically vibrates with how contented he is. "What's that about what everybody needs?"

Byeongkwan picks up his head, smile all-encompassing.

"Love," says Byeongkwan. He means that, Junhee can tell, because he takes hold of Junhee's hand and holds it tight. "Like the song. That's all you really need to make it. Right?"

Junhee agrees.

He's unbearably choked up, though, for some reason - which is why he takes to squeezing Byeongkwan's hand back in answer.

"Yep! That's a fact alright." Junhee loves Byeongkwan - his best friend, his roommate, and Baby Number 2 (but only because he knew Yuchan first) - and that's all he needs to remind Byeongkwan tonight. "This Junnie-Bee loves you, too."

* * *

(Junhee knows the best-best part of being Byeongkwan's best friend is that he never has to doubt himself around the younger rapper-- not when he knows, without a doubt, that he's loved.)


End file.
